In the agricultural industry conveyors are used to move seed, grain or other bulk materials. Augers are typically used to move products like grain and oil seeds, while belt conveyors are typically used for seed and delicate grains.
Belt tube conveyors typically have a conveyor belt with paddles or cleats to convey material from a hopper ac a lower first end to a spout at an upper second end. With conventional designs, the flexible belt curls when passing through the tubular portion of the conveyor. A number of technical problems exist with belt tube conveyors. One problem is that material may flow backward, especially when the cube is inclined at a steep angle. In other words, it is challenging to achieve high capacity at steep angles with prior-art technologies. Another problem that arises with the prior-art technologies is cross-contamination of seeds when switching from one type of seed to another.
In view of the foregoing, an improved conveyor would thus be highly desirable.